I just like the way you are
by AthrunXCagalli4ever
Summary: Cagalli pretends to be poor to be loved for who she is. Will she be loved or betrayed? AxC
1. New student

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam SEED/Destiny's properties and Characters.**

* * *

In a school named Eternity high, a blond girl student there. She was known as the poorest person in their school. But she really wasn't, she was only pretending. But she actually is the richest person their city, her father was the richest guy ever. And her name is Cagalli.

**Cagalli's POV**  
I entered our school gate, it was quite big but its fine. I hate it here, people treat me like a nobody, except for my friends. Lacus my best friend since like forever. I tried to do something that other people can't is to pretend to be poor. It may hurt but only Lacus knows my secret and my other best friend Mirialla. The two may be the coolest gals in school, even though they are popular they still are kind to me.

Well it is time for school. I'll just wait for the first bell to come. I went to sit on a sakura tree. Because I like writing poems and songs and Lacus sings them.

Ring

I stood up to go to my classes before the second bell.

**Normal POV**

A guy in a limo came out of the limo. All the girls shouted and screamed. He was the cutest guy they have ever seen. Cagalli saw him and just ignored him, she hated guys .

The guy's name is Athrun, the most hottest guy to ever walk in their school. He was also rich, but Cagalli is more richer. He is not yet interested in dating, girls and other things.

**Athrun's POV**

Sheesh… so many girls, I only wish they don't like for what I look like. Sigh. I think the 1st bell rang, I'll just have to go to the principal's office when he was heading he saw a pink-haired girl with baby blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm new here can I ask where is the principal's office?" I asked

"Sure." She nodded and clang to me.

"Hi I am Meer!" - (It's the face that she did) She continued

"Can you please… let go of me?" I insisted

"Uhmm… we are near already don't worry, its just to keep you safe." She said "here we are! I'll leave. Class will star in 5 more minutes" said Meer

"Freak…" I whispered.

I went inside and a so a guy with a mask.

"Hello, you must be the new student." He greeted "I am principal Neo, and here is your school map."

"Thank you" I said.

"You belong to class 3-C, and here is also you classroom number and you locker" Said the principal.

"thanks…" I said.

Then I walked out of the room, I was looking for our room.

"At last I found it!" I said

**Normal POV**

Athrun went in. all the girls except for Flay, Milly, Lacus, and Cagalli, drooled over him.

"ew, stop drooling over him! That is so gross!" Flay complained

"Flay, shut up!" Meer shouted

"Hello, Mr. Zala, I am Ms.Ramius your teacher, please introduce and each student will have to also introduce to him" Ms. Ramius asked

"I am Athrun Zala, my father is a chairman of the Zala corporation. I am a 16 year old guy" Athrun introduced then each introduced themselves.

"I am Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you Athrun." Lacus introduced

"_She looks like that Meer…"_ Athrun thought.

"Hello I am Mirialla haw! Call me Milly!" Milly said

"and I am Flay Allstar the 1 and only most popular girl in this school" Flay being boastful

" and I know you know me…" Meer said

"No I don't know you. Anyway why would I as if" Athrun said

Everyone was shock even Meer. Meer's eyes were getting wet as she walked out of the classroom, Flay followed her.

"Bitch" whispered Flay to Athrun.

"Next, don't mind them mr.zala" Ms.Ramius said

"I am Kira Yamato, age is 16" introduced Kira

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha" Cagalli introduced

"I am Dearka Elsman, The joker of the class, nice to met yoh!" Dearka introduced

"And I am Yzak Joule, you got a problem!" Yzak introduced

"Mr. Zala, Please seat beside Yamato." Ms. Ramius suggested "because he is kind."

"Mhm." Athrun nodded and went to his assigned chair.

**ATHRUN'S POV**

Whew, I thought that will never end. Anyway while miss Ramius discusses, Yamato talked to me.

"Hi! Lets sit together lunch neh?" He whispered

I nodded.

I was sitted beside a girl, she has Yellow gold hair. She was cute, hey what am I thinking. Well to tell the truth she is kind of cute. Her name is Cagalli right, so nice.

**CAGALLI'S POV  
**

Why am I sited beside this fool, sheesh. I saw him a while ago in the limo, he went out he might be richest person here in these school except for me. I'm so getting bored when miss Murrue discusses.

RING…

YES! Lunch… my favorite subject.

**NORMAL POV**

Cagalli ran to the canteen. She was so hungry. She was with her 2 best friends: Lacus and Milly.

"I thought ms. Murrues's discussion would never end…" Cagalli said

"oh Cagalli that is why you always get low scores in history!" Lacus exclaimed

"Yup Cagalli you really need to study hard." Mirialla said

After they got their food the went to a table and ate. Then Kira came he was Lacus' Best Friend that is a guy.

"Hey Lacus!" As Kira said and sat with his friends

"Hi!" Greeted Lacus.

"Hi…" Athrun said shyly.

"Hi!" the 3 of the girls greeted him.

"Hey Milly up for a date?" Dearka asked.

"Shut up monkey!" Mirialla yelled.

Then the flirts came by.

"Hey Alli Cat!" said Flay to Cagalli

"Stop it!" Cagalli said.

"OH Hi Kira why are you hanging out with that poor cat?" Flay said

"Poor? Cagalli?" Athrun asked

"Yes Honey, she is the 1 and only poor, I don't know how she was able to study in a private school, maybe she was flirting with the principal." Mia teased and laughed. The Cagalli stand up

"Ugghh, SHUT UP! FREAKING BITCHES! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF YOUR JOKES" shouted Cagalli.

"OoOo I cant believe a poor person can fight us! And that was not a joke it was true" exclaimed Flay.

"Flay and Mia, Please can you go to another table. We are really getting distracted." Kira complained

"Yes darling… hmph!" Flay said leaving the table.

* * *

So what do you think of the story is it nice? REVIEW! I really won't continue it until I get maybe 7-10 reviews? I hope I get many! Thanks for reading this fic! 


	2. Meeting at the rooftop

**Thanks for all reviewers. I really appreciated all of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny.**

* * *

" I'll just go the comfort room." Cagalli excused

"yah sure." Accepted Kira

Cagalli really wasn't heading to the comfort room. She went to the roof top. She was leaning her hand in the terrace remembering her mother, and how she pretend to be poor.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mommy! I got an idea!" Cagalli said excitedly

"Yes dear what is it?" asked her Mother

"I am going to pretend to be poor, so they would like for who I am! You said it's nice whether poor or rich, ugly or beautiful. It will be nice to be like for what you are inside?" explained Cagalli

"Cagalli. People who pretend, will only come to end. And the truth will be said. So please Cagalli. You will only hurt your feelings." Said her mother.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"But I still continued it, why?" Wondered Cagalli.

Tears were forming in her eyes. She was wondering she was tough but why does she cry? Cagalli just wiped her tears and will downstairs to go to the sakura tree. When unexpectedly someone talked to her.

"Cagalli…"Said that someone.

"Athrun? What are you doing here." Said Cagalli being tough

"You shouldn't be here." Cagalli said

"All of them introduced each other very well and now they said where you and…" Athrun said

"And?" Cutted Cagalli

"can you please introduce yourself to me properly?" Athrun said scratching his head blushing.

"I am Cagalli Yula." Cagalli introduced

"Yula's your last name?" Asked Athrun repeatingly

"Yeah! Duh! And please stop repeating your questions,"

"Oh Okay…"

"sigh"

"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Athrun

"What do you care." Cagalli almost crying

"And why are you crying?" Athrun asked

"WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT ME TO DO LAUGH!" Cagalli yelled

"Sorry," Apologized Cagalli "I was just out of control."

Athrun comforted her.

"Why? What is your problem? I think I can help you." Comforted Athrun

"Well I'm poor just don't care about me!" yelled Cagalli

"I don't care, me I just wish to be average, I don't even care to be rich or poor handsome or ugly. I didn't even wish for this all. I just want my freedom."

"whatever.. I'll go." Cagalli went out leaving Athrun. Cagalli went to Lacus and Milly in their Classroom, for class was about to start.

"sigh"

Athrun went out planning to go to Kira and the others.

Cagalli saw Lacus with her best friend that is a boy, Kira.

"Hey Lacus, Milly, Dearks, Yzak and Kira." Greeted Cagalli

"I thought you were with Athrun." Dearka said

"Hey! What was he doing with her?" Yzak asked

"Hey, you are so being jealous again!" Milly teased.

Yzak blushed.

"Sheesh! Ugh, I don't where that blue freak went." Said Cagalli

"wait. Cagalli he might get lost." Worried Kira

"So?" Cagalli just did not care

**School hallway #7**

"Uhh… where am I! oh yeah I forgot I have a map." Remembered Athrun

Athrun turned the map, but still no use, he can't even find his way.

"Oh no! I'm dead class is gonna start 10 more minutes."

"Hey Handsome like me t help you." Said a girl with red hair

"EH?" O.o?

"I am Meyrin Hawke! You must be new here. Come I'll show you around." Said Meyrin

* * *

sorry for the short chapter just to excite you...

What will Meyrin do to Athrun? Will she flirt? Will he be her friend?

Preview summary

Someone will confess to her, his love for her. someone will finally like that someone. and a brand new character arrives.

wait for the next chappies

Oh yeah, i cant continue until i get more than 12 reviews...

Thanks!


	3. Plan to the mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

* * *

"no thanks. I'll just find myself out of here." Said Athrun

"What! Nobody has ever rejected me before!" Meyrin complained

"Well, I'm the first one." Said Athrun

"Ugh! Whatever, you will pay for this!" Meyrin threatened

"Hahahaha" Laughed Athrun

But still he can't find his way.

sigh

Classroom

"Lacus I'll just go to my locker for while neh?" Asked Cagalli

"Sure." Lacus Agreed

"Okay."

"Cagalli don't you need help?" Asked Lacus

"Nope, I can go by myself."

"Uh, Okay…"

Athrun still wondered.

"If I turn it like this then I need to go left or right?" Questioned Athrun to himself

"what are you doing here in Hallway #7?" asked that someone

"Oh Cagalli, Well you see…"

"What?"

"I'm Lost." He said

"Hahahaha!" Cagalli almost cried of laughter

"what's funny?"

"Okay, sorry. I'll just get my other things on my locker. And I'll show you the way."

"Yey! Thanks Cagalli!"

"c'mon lets go."

"okay."

Cagalli and Athrun talked going to their Classroom.

Bring

"Athrun let's run! Class will start in the next 5 minutes."

"I'm trying!"

Cagalli held his hand. And they ran fast. Because Cagalli was a runner. Until they went to their Classroom just on time.

"OoOoO" All of the people in class teased

"Eh?' Then Athrun saw he was holding Cagalli's hand. Then they both released looked at the opposite side trying to hide their blushes.

Cagalli sat down to her seat the same things goes with Athrun.

"Class Good Afternoon…"

After 5 hours of studying

Criing

"don't forget about your assignments." Said the teacher

"Hai!" Everyone said

It was their dismissal time. It was time for students to hang out and also go home.

"Lacus where are we going?" asked Milly

"I'm hungry" said Dearka

"So." Said Yzak

"what do you care!" Derka started a fight

"STOP IT!" Lacus and Kira yelled at the same time

"Ehe?" Cagalli teased

"Woohoo!" Teased Dearka

"Lacus and Kira sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." sang Milly

"It's just because we said it the same time, you should tease us! Anway we are just friends, right Kira?" said Lacus

"Yah. Anyway wanna go the mall." Kira suggested

"Yah." Dearka agreed

"Why not." Lacus Agreed

"Okay" Milly Agreed

"K-K" Cagalli Agreed

"whatever" Yzak whatevered

"Uhm. Okay." Athrun Agreed

They walked going to the mall, because it was near their school. The mall is big, shiny and has lots of stores In it.

"Cagalli and Yzak and Athrun I'm just going to tell something to the others, Okay!" Kira asked

"What is it again!" Cagalli asked

"Everyone except for Cagalli and Yzak and Athrun gather around." Kira said

"why?" Lacus asked

"Its like this we will let Cagalli and Yzak and Athrun be together. Cause I have a feeling that Athrun will like Cagalli." Kira planned

"good Idea Kira!" Congratulated Dearka

"Okay we're done" said Kira

* * *

What will happen in the next chap. Will Kira's plan succeed? Will it or Will it not. With your reviews tell me if it should go well or not? Delay for the new character. Milly's past will be with her again. How is Dearka? Is there still room for him in her heart?

Thanks for all the reviews! Mwah! Luv you all! Again, I won't continue I think until I get more the 20 reviews. Tell in your reviews also of who you want to be paired up in the Mall.


	4. Journey to the Mall!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny**

When they went inside the mall, Kira's plan was to tell them to wait.

"Wait there guys, we are just going to throw our trash" Excused Kira

"Yeah-Yeah whatever! Just go back here" said Cagalli

"Hai!" Agreed Kira

Then the 3 waited for 5 minutes. Still they did not come back. Yet Kira has another plan is to also trick Milly and Dearka. And only Lacus and Kira know about this.

"Ugh! It has been so many minutes!" Complained Cagalli

"I think it was their idea… I only feel this is a set up." Said Athrun

"Yeah I think so…" Agreed Yzak

"Anyway want to go to the Arcade?" asked Cagalli

"Yeah, sure." Nodded Yzak

"You! But you're a girl!" Said Athrun who is shocked

"So what! It doesn't mean that I am a girl I can't do boy stuff!"

"But you are poor… how could you pay for it!" wondered Athrun

"Yzak will treat me, right?" Said Cagalli

"I will? oh yeah I will." Said Yzak

"Okay! Let's go!" said the excited Cagalli

-

"i wish Cagalli will be alright." Worried Lacus

"Don't worry they'll be fine" comforted Kira

"Before I forget Kira will be with me to get our things okay! We'll just leave you two!" Said Lacus

"What Leave us! No way! I just can't be with him!" Complained Milly

Dearka grinned

"Well! Ciao! Bye-Bye!" Lacus waved her hand and held kira's hand as they ran away.

"I guess we 2 are alone." Said Dearka

"Oh no!" Worried Milly.

"Hey Milly! How are you!" said that someone.

-

"I'm gonna finish you Zala!" Yelled Cagalli

"No!" Shouted Athrun

"Wow Cagalli your good!" complimented Yzak

"No! I lost!" Sobbed Athrun

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Laughed Cagalli

"Hey stop it!" Shouted Athrun

"Cagalli and Athrun, can I just buy freakin' coins for a while?" Asked Yzak

"Yep!" Agreed Cagalli

Yzak went to the station where they buy coins.

"ten coins." Said Yzak

"Hey I was first than you!" Complained that someone

"No I was!"

"I was"

"No you were not!"

"How 'bout a battle?" The someone requested

"Space fighter?"

"Yup! Who wins get to give him or her 25 coins."

"Sure!" Agreed Yzak.

-

"Where is Yzak?" Asked Cagalli

"Guess he is not coming back." Said Athrun

"I'm really hungry." Said the hungry Cagalli

"Wanna eat? I'll treat you" said Athrun

"Okay, but Yzak."

"You can SMS him or call him." Suggested Athrun

"Okay… I never thought of that. Anyway lets go eat at Tokyo-Tokyo" Said Cagalli

"Sure."

-

"What are you doing here?" Asked Milly

"To visit my girl of course!" said That someone

"Tolle! You still haven't change… hehe" said Milly who is being happy to see her bf again.

"and who is this? Is he your driver or something"

"Hey! I am not!" complained Dearka

"He is just a friend Tolle, want to eat?" said Milly

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

-

"So what do want to do now since we left them?" asked Kira

"I don't know but I'm worried." Said Lacus

"Don't worry!" Comforted Kira

"Okay, wanna help me go shoppin'?" asked Lacus

"Hmm… Let me think about it…" Kira thought

"Oh Please!"

"Uh, Okay."

-

Who is the person that Yzak met? Will they like each other? What will Athrun and Cagalli talk about? Love life? Dearka is being jealous of Milly's BF, will they all get together? How about Kira and Lacus what will they do?

Until the next chap!

**T-N-X to all reviewers of my fic! Hope you continue reading it!**

**Again, I won't continue until I get more than 30 reviews. **

**Hope you understand! **

**NOTE: for those who have Yahoo Messenger Invite me? **


	5. Journey to the mall part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Gundam SEED Destiny

TOKYO – TOKYO

Athrun and Cagalli ordered Japanese food and sat on the chairs.

"Cagalli" Called Athrun

"What?" Cagalli answered it coldly

"Did you ever had a relationship with someone?" Asked Athrun

"…" Cagalli was left speechless

"Pls. Yula! Answer me." Pleaded Athrun

"Yes" Cagalli sighed

"Who? What? Where and How?" He asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity…"

"Okay. He's name is Ahmed He died because of an airplane crash."

"Sorry!" Apologized Athrun

'Sure…"Sighed Cagalli and added "How about you?"

"Never did."

"I Pity you."

'How come?"

"No one, as in no one has ever loved you…"

"People go crazy over me. Because I am rich and hot and also handsome."

"_Can I tell it to him? No Cagalli you cant…" _Cagalli thought

"_Cagalli is so cute! Woah! Zala don't think crazy things this is just a friend…" _Athrun Thought

ARCADE

"You are so losing!" Said the boastful Yzak

"Oh really!"

"Haha!"

"YES I WON!" Cheered the girl

"What no way…" Yzak was really left speechless

"Haha!"

"No…"

"Anyway what is your name?"

"Yzak Joule"

"Hahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Burst the girl

"why! What the hell is funny?"

"Your name!"

"Your name stinks more!"

"Shiho doesn't stink!"

"It does! Hahaha!"

"where is my 25 tokens! And a dinner at De Luxe"

"Hey! That was not part of the deal!"

"Yes and or no!"

"EH?"

"Remember

FLASHBACK

"whoever wins treat that person to De Luxe?" Suggested Shiho

"Yeah-Yeah!"

"YEY!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh…" remembered Yzak

"SEE! Let's go!"

"But its so expensive there!"

"Deals a Deal!"

"NOOOOOO!" Shiho pulled Yzka's arm and yzak was so powerless cuase this girl is so strong.

DEPARTMENT STORE

"Kira, I really think we should be together. Cagalli missed calls a thousand times." Lacus complained

"But will miss the fun."

"Oh Kira… "

"Lacus I really miss you! Since you broke up with me because of your father I was scared"

"Sorry Kira… it was my father's decision!"

FASTFOOD COURT

"SO Milly what do you want?" asked Tolle

"Hawaiian pizza!"

"How about you Dearka?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever you want…" said Tolle

Then came 2 girls.

"Where is Tolle?' asked the brown haired girl

"Tolle? What do you want form him?" defended Milly

"I am her ex-girlfriend when he went to Dessi high!" said the girl

"No. he said."

"Whatever that guy says is fake! He just tricks you and betray after he just doesn't want you anymore! I saw you were talking to him."

"Really…" Milly tried to stop crying and Dearka hugged her.

Then Tolle came.

"Hey Tolle!" said the brown haired girl

"Mei! What are you doing here?"

"I see. You are still tricking girls!"

"You!"

"Tolle stop it! Please! I wanna break up with you!" as she released Dearka's hug.

What will happen at the next chap?

Cagalli and Athrun, Milly and Dearka, Kira and Lacus will go home after the long tired day at the mall. Someone will get in trouble. How bout Tolle? Will he leave Milly? Can Athrun and Cagalli get this CLOSE!

Thank you for all reviewers! Hope you continue reading this fic. I would be glad if people would review!


	6. We're going home!

"break up with me!" Said Tolle

"Yes! Please" Yelled Milly

Tolle went away and snob Milly and all the other guys. Milly fell on her knees and again Dearka hugged her softly.

"Why?" asked Milly

"Maybe it's really time for him to leave…" Said Dearka

Milly cried in his arm. Dearka checked his arm and looked at the time.

"Milly it is 6:30… Let's look for Lacus and Kira…" Dearka said.

"Okay…" She sob and stood up.

"Okay let's find them!" said Dearka

"MhM." Milly smiled and was happy to have Dearka there by her side.

---------------------------------

"Let's go Athrun its 6.30 let's look for them." Said Cagalli

"Yeah." Athrun agreed

Then…

SMACK!

Athrun slipped and kissed Cagalli by accident.

**ATHRUN'S POV**

Athrun stop… release Cagalli… But I can't! what is this feeling! Athrun stop now please Cagalli will only be mad! Ugh… release.

**CAGALLI'S POV**

I can't stop this feeling. Athrun please release.

NORMAL POV

Everyone saw this and all the people at TOKYO-TOKYO shouted/yelled "WOOHH!"

Athrun released and Cagalli was blushing like a tomato same as Athrun

"I guess we leave." Athrun stood up and held Cagalli's hand and stood her up.

"Okay" Cagalli agreed and they left.

When they were going outside they saw Yzak with a girl.

"HELP!" yelled Yzak

Cagalli helped him.

"Excuse me miss but you are hurting my friend." Said Cagalli

"really… but he needs to treat me 1st!" complained Shiho

"Yzak… tsk tsk" said Athrun while Yzak is being pulled by Shiho

"Miss can you give Yzak your number? And he'll call you? We're going home" suggested Cagalli

"Oh Okay!" Agreed and stopped pulling Yzak

"Thank god!" said Yzak

"what's your number Yzak?" said Shiho

"+41617919616" said Yzak

"Okay. I'll just call you!" said Shiho

"Okay! Yzak we go bye-bye, c'mon Athrun" said Cagalli and also forgetting "The Kiss"

"Bye!" Shiho waved goodbye and left.

---------------------------------

"Kira! Milly is calling." Said Lacus "Hello"

"Oh Lacus I finally called your phone, it was off. Also Cagalli's phone is off! Let's go home please!" said Milly

"looks like you cried" said Lacus

"No.. Let's meet at the fountain on the 1st floor." Said Milly

"Okay" agreed Lacus.

"Kira we need to go!" said Lacus

"Mhm" Nodded Kira

Kira and Lacus went down. Then Cagalli came texting Lacus.

_Lax. Wer r u? txt bk_

Lacus replied

_We r at d 1st flor mit us in d fountain. Okay!_

Cagalli did not txt back. Bat as soon as possible they met each other.

"Hey! I so hate you! You ditched us!" said Yzak

"Hahahahaha" Kira laughed so hard

"Haha!" Yzak said sarcastically

"Why did you 4 ditched us anyway?" asked Athrun

"Secret!" said Kira

"Anyway, Let us go home I am tired" said Cagalli

"I'll bring you home. Can I?" said Yzak blushing.

"Okay. That would be fun!" said Cagalli

"Where do you live?" Asked Yzak

"Apartment# 4 at Orb's main street." Said Cagalli

"Oh… That is where I leave but I'm in apartment# 3." Said Athrun

"Okay…" said Cagalli

"Why don't you join us." Suggested Yzak

"Okay." Said Athrun

Then Milly and Dearka came.

"Looks like the 2 lovers are here!" teased Cagalli

"Shut up.." said Milly

"Okay! Let's go home!" said Lacus

Everyone said goodbye to each other

Milly and Dearka are going home together. Athrun, Cagalli and Yzak also are going home. Lacus and Kira are separate.

---------------------------------

Yzak has his own car and opened the door for Cagalli. She ride at the front while Athrun is in the back. Yzak drove the car and opened the radio.

"I'm so sleepy" Cagalli yawned

"We're near." Said Yzak and he held Cagalli's hand. Cagalli blushed but didn't let go. Was she also falling for him?

**ATHRUN'S POV**

Why am I jealous. Am I falling for Cagalli? But I cant be in love with her. I am not allowed. Oh Father why do you have to be so strict!

**NORMAL POV**

"We are here." Said Yzak

"Okay. Wanna stay for coffee?" asked Cagalli

"sorry, I can't." Yzak said

"Oh Okay" Cagalli understood

Athrun came out of the car.

"Hey Cagalli wanna watch a movie?" asked Athrun

"Sure." Agreed Cagalli

"bye Cagalli!" Yzak waved his hand

"Ja'ane!" Cagalli said

Yzak left.

I was disappointed to only have 2 reviews for chapter 5. I was sad and depressed. Thank you anyway or still reading my fic. And if you will read please review. For me review is to encourage the reader.

SNEAK PREVIEW

At home the characters will find love and hate! But Valentines is so soon.

February 14, Valentines day! And there is a dance and or party for the students all schools in ORB! Who will they ask out!


	7. Has someone asked you out yet?

**ATHRUN'S APARTMENT**

"So, Cagalli what do you want to watch?" asked Athrun.

"The Ring 2!" yelled Cagalli.

"You don't have to be so loud." Complained Athrun

"Sorry" Cagalli apologized

Athrun inserted the CD and the movie started.

"Cagalli do you like Yzak" Athrun came up

"Eww! Why would I!" answered Cagalli.

"Eh?" wondered Athrun

"He is just my best friend." Said Cagalli

"Oh…" said Athrun rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Cagalli yelled and accidentally hugged him.

"woah!" yelled Athrun

The 2 stared at each other and let go immediately. Athrun smiled but also Cagalli.

"Hehe" laughed Athrun

"hahahahaha" Cagalli laughed back and the two laughed crazy.

"shut UP!" Yelled the neighbor but the 2 continued laughing.

"We are so weird laughing on a scary movie" said Cagalli

"It's gonna end in 1 more minute." Said Athrun looking at the DVD box

" I got to go" said Cagalli and she grabbed her bag leaving the room

-----------------------------------------

Valentine's Day. Every year Orb holds a ball for all school in their country and it has been a tradition since 1980.

In eternity high students have been talking and whispering asking "Did someone ask you out yet!".

HALLWAY #2

"Lacus, has someone asked you out yet?" asked Cagalli.

"sigh. Yep" replied Lacus

"really! But why do you look so sad?" questioned Cagalli

"Well… I really wish Kira would ask me out." Said Lacus

"Hm… Where is Mirialla?" Cagalli change the topic

"She is in H#5" sighed Lacus

"Yah know lacus… you don't have to be so sad of Kira not asking you out. But maybe he will." Comforted Cagalli "I still need to Milly."

And Cagalli left. Lacus was walking until she accidentally bump into someone.

"Ouch…" Lacus said

"Sorry" apologized Kira "Oh, Lacus"

"Hey" Kira held Lacus' hand and helped her stand up.

"I need to talk to you" said Kira

"What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Lacus

"C'mon" Kira said bringing her to their school park

"why are we here?" wondered Lacus

"Well" Kira scratching his head "Would you like to go out with me on our V-ball?" asked Kira

"Sure! I'd love to!" agreed the excited Lacus

"I want to make a confession…" said Kira

"EH?" wondered Lacus

"Let's sit on the bench" said Kira and they sat together.

"what is it Kira?" asked Lacus

"Ever since we were like in grade school… I fell in love with you." Confessed Kira blushing like a tomato

"Yeah, me too…" Confessed Lacus, also blushing like a tomato

"hehe" they both laughed and Kira touched Lacus hand as they both looked at each others eyes and then closed it and Kissed. To Kira it was like he was in heaven for Lacus she felt like bells are ringing. They did not know someone was watching them…

"Bitch…" whispered the girl to her 2 posse

"Don't worry Flay you'll have him" said her friend

"Hmph!" Flay really got pissed off.

**HALLWAY #5**

"Hey Milly" Cagalli waved her hand

"Hey!" said Milly

"has someone asked you out yet?" asked Cagalli

"Yeah," said Milly

"Who!" yelled Cagalli who was shocked

"Dearka…" sighed Milly

"What did you answer?" asked Cagalli

"Yes" said Milly

"Why?" wondered Cagalli

"Please put a flashback?" said Milly to the writer.

**FLASHBACK**

In the streets heading to the house of Mirialla. Dearka gave her a necklace.

"Uh… Here." And Dearka showed her a necklace very beautiful.

"wow, Dearka it's Beautiful" Milly said

"Well thank you.. er Milly do you want to go to the V-ball with me?" asked Dearka

Milly Blushed

"Please?"

"Okay…" Milly agreed

"Here…" Dearka put the naclice on her neck and again started walking.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So that's how…" said Cagalli

"Well, got to go" said Milly and got her back and went away.

While Cagalli was walking heading for her locker. She met someone calling her name.

"Hey Cagalli" He said

"Oh Hey Yzak!" greeted Cagalli

"Uh, well um you see…" said Yzak

RING

"Oh no the 1st bell rang! Got to go Yzak! Let's talk about that later!" Cagalli ran heading towards Hallway#7.

Yzak sighed of disappointed and just headed to their classroom.

**HALLWAY #7**

Cagalli went to her locker and opened it and a letter fell down from the locker.

The letter was in red heart shaped envelope and when she opened it the letter was formed like a star.

_DEAR CAGALLI,_

_I know you don't expect me to write this letter but will go with me to the valentine's day ball? I hope you will. It's the first time I will ever be at a ball. I haven't even went to a prom. So I hope you will agree to be with someone I admire the most is the prettiest person and that is you Cagalli… Please reply to me with this letter and insert it in the envelope and insert it in my locker._

_Hope you will,_

_Athrun._

"Athrun wrote this…" Cagalli said to herself "Better will reply with a yes than to go with nobody"

And Cagalli wrote "yes I will go with you." And she smiled inserting it in the enevelope and she insert it in his locker.

RING

And Cagalli ran fast getting her things going to her classroom.

* * *

Sorry guys for the late update! Really have so many things to do…

In the next chapter!

Who will Yzak ask if Cagalli's going out with Athrun. What is Flay's plan? It's the V-ball and everyone will be in love! Stay tune!

Thanks for all the reviewers! Luv you guys! Hope you review more so I can really continue thus fic!


	8. a day before Vday

Cagalli arrived just on time in her classroom. When she arrived she walked towards her chair until…

"Hey Cagalli wanna go out with me at the valentines day ball" Yzak blocked her.

"Sorry Yzak I can't… someone asked me out already" Cagalli refused

"Oh Okay" Yzak sighed in so much disappointed and he sat down his chair in his deep thoughts.

**Cagalli's POV  
**

I feel sorry for Yzak. Too bad… sitting on my chair and listening to Ms. Ramius about the Pythagorean Theorem made me so bored. So what about the Egyptians! Ever since 6th grade we've been studying this…

"Cagalli stop daydreaming and answer this on the board!" yelled Ms. Ramius

So I had nothing to do but answer! I stood up going to the board.

"Start!" she yelled again

She should be a captain sooner or later. Sigh. Now I have to do extracting again… Life

After 5 minutes.

"Well Cagalli? You haven't answered it yet." Teacher said

"Done!" I yelled and went back to my seat

"Very good Cagalli!" Ms. Ramius congratulated

**RING**

"Cagalli come here…" ordered Ms. Ramius

"Yes?" I asked

"You were great when you answered that." She said

"Thanks" I Blushed

"Okay bye" she waved her hand leaving the room.

So I went to my seat to get my bag. And I headed to the cafeteria. When I went there I went to where my friends are and sat.

"Hey Cagalli! I never knew you were that smart!" Kira gave a high five and I just appeared him

"That was like the easiest" I said

"I'm happy for you!" said Lacus

"It was just like that you know… it's a small thing." I said

"Cagalli for all of your math years you haven't answered 1… No Offense" Milly replied

"Yeah I take no offense… Milly I guess your right…" I said

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Athrun asked

"Oh Yeah! I forgot I'll just get" I said and stood up and Athrun stopped me

"Cagalli, I'll just get your food. So what do you want?" He said so what did I do… Blushed! And trying to hide a blush isn't that easy! So I just agreed.

"Just one slice of pizza and a cup of ice tea…" I said

"Okay" and he wet away getting me some food

So I sat and then my friends teased me.

"Wooo…Cagalli and Athrun!" Dearka yelled it loud

"Shh…"I said

I saw Yzak's face, he was… sad and so disappointed.

"To all students! Tomorrow there will be no classes for 3rd to 4th year for the Valentines ball day! The time if for you to groom yourselves up." Said the speaker as the students from 3rd to 4th rejoiced.

"Yes!" said Kira

"So many time to groom up!" yelled Dearka

Then Flay came to our table the same as Athrun.

"Here Cagalli." Athrun handed her food.

"Thanks Athrun" I said making Mia jealous.

"Uh… I can't believe it!" said Mia being so jealous

"Anyway Alli Cat doesn't even have a dress for the ball does she!" teased Flay

I was so irritated

"Hahahahahahaha" Flay laughed while leaving with her so called friends. So I stood up and Athrun said "don't mind them"

Having a good heart may be irritating as well.

"Has someone asked you out for the ball?" asked Lacus

"Yes" I replied

And then I saw Athrun's face. He was like so disappointed. I guess he thinks that I said yes to another.

"Who?" asked Lacus

"secret" I ate my pizza.

"Hmm… why can't you say it?" said Lacus

"Athrun asked me out!" I whispered to her

"Ahhh" she shouted with joy

"hehe" I was blushing mad.

**RING**

**ATHRUN'S POV**

Who did she say "yes"? I need to go to my locker to find out. I wish it's me. I wish its me. I wish its me. Now I have arrived in front of my locker. 1-4-7-4-5. open! Then a letter fell. Eh? It's the letter that I gave to Cagalli.

-----------

What will be Athrun's reaction to her reply? On the next chapter someone will see someone again! Will they be "it?". How about the Bitches? All of the school will be surprised at someone…

Chapter 8 done!

Thanks for the reviews! Again, I wont continue until I get more than 10+ reviews!


	9. GoiNg To The Athha Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny

* * *

**ATHRUN'S POV**

I opened the envelope and I read it. And it says "yes". It was me… me… yes! I'll just get my books and go to class. I finally reached my classroom on time walking towards my chair smiling…

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After 4 hours…

RING

"class dismiss" said the teacher.

All were so excited when they were leaving the room. Then when Kira was going out he was blocked by Flay and Mia.

"Kira, would you go out with me?" asked Flay while nail filing

"I asked someone out already" said Kira being cold

"Uh… Don't talk to her like that" said one of her bitchy friends

"I do have the right to talk to her" and he left immediately

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE STREETS**

Cagalli was walking towards her apartment until someone called.

"Hello" answered Cagalli

"Uh, Hello Cagalli this is Kisaka your dad orders you to go here now" said Kisaka

"Okay… I'll be right there." Cagalli folded her phone and called a Taxi

* * *

**CAGALLI'S POV**

I walked in the Taxi and told the Taxi driver:

"Pls. head to the Athha Mansion"

"But a student is not allowed there" told the driver

"Don't worry I was ordered there" I reasoned out.

"Okay If you say so" said the driver

What should I wear? (looking at the window). The view here is so nice…

"We are here" said the driver

So I went outside and paid. I walked inside the mansion and I looked and saw the driver's face was wondering that I can go inside the mansion without the guards even talking to me… sigh. The big doors of my big mansion opening.

"Oh Princess Cagalli" Myrna my personal maid ran to me…

"Hey Myrna…" I said and smiled

"Your father is upstairs in his office and all the designers are there for your 1st valentines day ball!" said Myrna with laughter and excitement.

"Okay…" I went in the elevator and Myrna escorted me.

I saw her face… she was happy.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her

"I'm so excited! To see you in your gown… and to see you again!" she exclaimed

I just laughed. I was also happy… at last we are finally here!

"Okay… Cagalli I'll leave you" Myrna went back in the elevator

I opened the door and went in and was surprise to see the room full with Designers!

"Hello father" I greeted and smiled

"Measure my daughter and make the most prettiest and the most grand gown!" ordered my father to the ladies.

The ladies were measuring me! It's so hard to move.

"I'm so happy for my daughter to have her fist V-day ball!" said father

I just smiled again.

"Father after this can I go home now?" I requested

"Cagalli… you'll sleep here for today…" said my father

"Why?" I asked

"You have to get ready tomorrow A.S.A.P." said father

"Okay…" I agreed

"who is your partner and I'll call him." Asked father

"Can he just fetch me in my apartment?" I requested again

"No…" He refused.

Sigh.

"His name is Athrun Zala"

"Oh, so he is the son of the Zala corporation. Good, I know his telephone number"

"Yes father"

"You can go to your room now Cagalli"

"sure"

I went outside going to my room.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Uzumi called Patrick.

"Hello Patrick can I speak to your son Athrun?"

"Oh hello Mr. Athha. He is on his apartment and here is his number. 889-5564"

"Okay thank you."

And Uzumi dialed the phone.

"Hello Athrun Zala residence" Athrun answered

"Oh Athrun! This is Uzumi Athha. My daughter Cagalli said that you asked her out. So pick her up here at 7 pm sharp" told Uzumi to Athrun

"Yes sir" He agreed

And the both hung up the phone.

* * *

**ATHRUN'S POV**

Cagalli… she's the… daughter of Mr. Athha… But she said. I'll go to bed already when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello Athrun, Mr. Athha told me that you asked her daughter at the v-ball?" asked father

"Yes dad."

"Com here tomorrow first thing in the morning, Okay bye" he hung up.

Sigh.

Eh? Cagalli? The daughter of… no way, I Must Be dreaming…

After 3 minutes lying in his bed.

Why Can't I sleep? Maybe It's because of her lying to so many… while me I can' even… I guess there is nothing more to do than sleep… ZzZzZ..

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

Athrun fell asleep safe and sound…

The sun rise on the exact time of 6:30 a.m.

* * *

**ATHHA MANSION **

Riiinnnngg

Cagalli woke up and almost always killed her clock that she has a whole cabinet of clocks.

"YUAHHH" Cagalli stretched her arms and looking at the time, she went up going to her personal comfort room which is colored gold…She brushed her teeth and wiped her face.

And she went to her father's office.

"Good Morning Father…" Cagalli greeted

"Oh Good Morning Cagalli! Why don't you invite Your friends Lacus and Milly here today" Uzumi suggested "and they can have their make up and hair fixed here"

"Okay, I'll just call them" Cagalli yawned and headed to the door

"Uh Wait Cagalli" Said Uzumi "Change your clothes first" He reminded

"Oh Yeah…" Cagalli nodded

* * *

**CAGALLI'S POV**

Now I have to call Milly and Lacus (Goes out of the office).

"Hello Princess" greeted the maid

"Hello, You can just call me Cagalli." I said

"Okay Cagalli" and the maid just followed orders "Your gown is downstairs"

"Okay, I'll go there after I change" I said

And I went to my room getting my casual clothes in my house. I Found a cue green tee and a mini shorts to match. Now I have to Call Milly and Lacus.

(Dials Her phone and calls Lacus)

She has a ring back… cool…

"Hello! Good Morning" Answered Lacus

"Hello Lacus can you come by here?" I asked

"Sure, but how will I fix myself" She yawned

"My father said that your hair and make up will be here and will be done by professional. Also bring your gown and I'm here at the mansion"

"Okay, I'll be right there" and she hung up the phone.

Next (Dials and Call Milly)

"Hello" I greeted

"Oh hello Cagalli" She answered

"Can you come here and your make up and hair will be done here and also bring your gown, I'm here in our mansion" I said as fast as I could

"You don't have to be in such a hurry Cagals. Sure I will come there! Later" She hung up the phone.

Now I have to go o get my gown.

Buummp

"Ow…" I said

"Oh sorry Princess I wasn't looking on my way" Miss Erica Apologized

"That's okay" she held out a hand help me stand.

"C'mon I'll show you your gorgeous gown" and I followed her

I went inside the elevator and went to our living room and saw…

* * *

The v-day ball chapter will be moved… sorry, hehehe… Thanks for he reviewers! 

I won't continue unless I get more than 15 reviews. I promise on the next chap It will be the v-day ball…

On the next chappiiieee

Cagalli will see her gown and well, she was surprised to see. Same as Milly and Lacus' reaction… Yzak will see his nightmare again, and someone will try to get Cagalli on the ball! Kira will get mad at someone and it isn't good. And Milly will see again her past… OUCH! And Dearka will be a hero again!

AthrunXCagalli4ever

sTeLLesTaR66


	10. Let's Get ready!

**Cagalli's POV**

I stared at the gown. It was gold and it was sparkling. I really had never saw a gown like this, who knew? Wait till Mia sees this…

"Isn't it pretty Miss Cagalli?" Erica asked me.

And I was speechless

"I guess it is" I said

"Well then, we'll let the maids put this in your room." Said Erica

"Do you have a date Cagalli?" she added.

I looked away because I was blushing

"Aw, isn't that cute! Miss Cagalli has a date!" she teased

"Hey!" I yelled

"Just kidding" she let out a small laugh

"Okay bye!" I waved at her and went upstairs.

**Kira's house  
**

"Am I going to call her or not?" Kira asked himself while walking in circles holding the telephone.

"Oh, my brain is going to explode like this!" Kira said to himself scratching his brown messy hair

Riiing Riing

"The phone is ringing" he said "I hope its her, I hope its her, I hope its her" he crossed his two fingers

"hello" he answered

'Oh, Hello kira my sweetie' said the annoying voice

"oh its you Flay"

"Oh yes it's me! My mom said I need to go with Sai Argayle from destiny high, could you tell my mom that I'm going with you!" said Flay, the annoying one

"No Flay!" Yelled Kira

"What!" she asked

"I'm going out with someone else!" exclaimed Kira

"Who's your date?" she asked

"Lacus, and why?"

"Oh Kira… just asking" and she hung up the phone

"I better call her"

"Hello" he said

"Clyne residents!"

"May I talk to Miss Lacus Clyne"

"Oh Okay"

"hello" a cute voice answered

"Uhm, hello… uh… er… would… uh… you… gowthmetothedance!" he said the last words very fast

"Ah, okay" she said

"Okay, I got to get ready… uh, can I pick you up?" Kira asked

"oh, uh sure…"

"Kay! Thanks! Bye! Mwah!" Kira said

"tee hee… Bye!"

They both hung up the phone.

ATHRUN'S POV

I need to get ready. Okay, Athrun you can do this!

"Ahem… Ah Cagalli will you dance with me?" I practiced my speech.

DING DONG

"EH? Who might that be?" I peeked at the small hole and saw it was one of the designers

"Oh come in" I opened the door and she or he gave me the tuxedo

"This was send by your father, sir. I'll be leaving" he or she said

"Okay thanks" I said

What is that a girl or a boy? Whatever.

"wow" I looked at my tuxedo and it was cool. I wonder what Cagalli will say…

**ATTHA MANSION**

**Cagalli's bedroom**

Knock knock

"Come in" Cagalli said

"Hello Cagalli!" Said Milly peeking in her room "WOW!"

"What 'wow'?" She asked

Click

"Eh! Lacus! Why bring a camera?" Cagalli complained

"So, I can take pictures for the ball silly!"

"Anyway! Here is my gown!" Milly showed her gown

"Cool" Cagalli said

It was colored violet and it was cute…

"It's so cute Milly!" said Lacus

"How about you?" Cagalli asked to Lacus

"Well, tee hee." She showed her gown and it was colored pink, as usual.

"It pretty" complimented Milly

"You, Cagalli… where is yours?" said Lacus

She opened the cabinet.

"WOW!" Milly and Lacus said in unison

"Whatever" Cagalli ignored and sighed "Let's get our faces and hair done"

"OKAY!" Milly said

"C'mon" Cagalli said leading them downstairs where the personal make up and hair artists are…

**ATHRUN'S APARTMENT**

**Athrun's POV  
**

Let me guess again… I woke late again! This is my 2nd time already! OH WAIT!isn't today The V-day Ball!

I got to hurry! Where is it, where is it? I looked at the cabinet to find my tuxedo somewhere here… Found it! Now I have to go to fix myself! Got to hurry!

**Mia's House**

"Like what am I going to wear?" Mia asked herself and went to get the telephone.

Riinngg riinng

"Hello! Flay, I'm in such a crisis here, Goshy gosh gosh! Like, I have to find it and quick!"

"Don't worry, I will come there and quick!" Flay said and hung up immediately

"I've got to make myself pretty to show Athrun and me him fall in love with me!" She said evilly and even did the ever love evil laugh! SCARY!

**Cagalli's Mansion**

"I wonder what Mia is up to?" Cagalli wonder

"Why should you ask?" Cagalli said "It's obvious that she is now in the mental hospital rolling and covered with blanket" she answered her own question.

"Hahahahaha" Milly and Lacus laughed.

After long wait as they helped each other and Athrun getting nervous and all, Flay helping Mia, the trio laughing, and Kira trying to fix his hair over and over and over again….

The time of the ball finally came…

To be continued…

Kinda disappointed here, I only got 13 reviews, well, I have nothing else to do, cause other's are waiting. I hope get many reviews… I might not be updating often cause here in Philippines it's school days today! So I'm in the top section there are so many tests, so I'm busy! Nowreviewpleaseandthanksforreading!

-AThrunxCagalli 4ever


	11. Vday ball

It has been 2/3 years since I have been here in FF; I got so busy in school. So please be nice to me and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GS.

It was the day of the V-day ball; you could see a lot of students dressed up with make-up and stuff. Everyone was excited, of course, who wouldn't? It was the day where you could dance and have fun with your friends/dates and look extravagant.

"What to do? What to do!? Ugh! No matter what I do I look like a damn girl!" complained the hot guy with blue long hair which really looked like a girl who went to a cosplay convention to crossdress. As soon as he realized he was late, he rushed to the door and someone rang the bell.

Well, well, it was none other than Mia. Who would have guessed that a girl will come to her "dream" date's house. "Hello Mia, I got to go fetch someone. Would you please step aside" pleaded Athrun but Mia clung to his arm, "Why are you so mean to me? Anyway, my car is here, daddy told me to use it." Two big-bodied bodyguards went and carried Athrun to the car, he wanted to escape but it was no use. Poor Athrun, why does he have to be good-looking?

Back to the mansion, Cagalli was sitting like a fool waiting for her date who was kidnapped by an obsessed girl. Lacus and Milly had just been fetched by their dates leaving her alone in her room. "WHAT IS TAKING HIM SO LONG!?" yelled the beautiful girl in gold dress. "Cagalli, it's time already and your date is still not here." Said Erica when she entered the room "sigh, I called him so many times. I guess let's leave already. I'm tired of waiting and wearing this long dress" and they went off to the ball.

Finally, it was the V-day Ball.

Athrun was dragged inside by Mia who seemed to have won the lottery. Her grin alone bragged that she was with Athrun. _"why is this happenning to me? What will Cagalli do to me? What have I done?" _he blamed himself for not being able to resist, it was difficult to fight back the two bodyguards.

"Kira, are you alright?" Lacus began to wonder why Kira has been very quiet. "well, you you you see see see.... I'm alright!" _"what the heck did i just say?" _ Kira cannot look straight at Lacus because she was very beautiful tonight, he can't stop blushing. Flay kept on glaring to the two love birds and can't stop badmouthing them. She's obviously jealous of them and of her bestfriend Mia who has gotten what/who she wants. "I swear, one day, I'll get you Kira" muttered the envious Flay while people stared at her wondering what has gotten into her. A lot of guys admire Flay, she's hot and popular but she likes to steal guys from other girls and can't seem to steal Kira, she has totally gone nuts.

The girl who was ditched by her date was quiet inside the car while her heart was racing "what happened to him? I'll definitely kill him!" she thought out loud. Finally, they arrived.

She was late and the last one to have arrived the venue. She didn't want to make such an entrance yet it can't be help being late has its punishment.

The door opened and people looked to see who have arrived, everyone was surprised to see Cagalli the "poor one" to be very beautiful. Students began to chatter "she must've worked so hard to pay that dress" "I heard she dates old guys to have money" "from what I heard, she beat people up and get their money".

Cagalli blushed and wanted to say something but couldn't, this wasn't the time and place to start a fight. Lacus ran to Cagalli "they're just envious, don't worry. Hm, where's Athrun?" Cagalli sighed and didn't bother to answer the question. "he's with me" said an eccentric girl, Cagalli frowned and left without saying anything. "WAIT! CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled, his anger went all the way up and pushed off Mia and ran to where Cagalli went.

I hope you like this chapter.  please review!


End file.
